Oh the Drama!
Back to 2010 Logs Protofire Shark Optimus Prime Wheeljack Static Goa First Aid Protofire is here in the chapel. He wore a cloak that hid his glowing armor as he looked around the small building, hardly a garage really as he sighs. He took a spot in the pew, folding his hands as he grew still to meditate, ponder and wait this morning. Shark followed Optimus out to the chapel, not sure exactly why they came out here until he spots a figure within it. What was this then... clandestine meeting he had to witness? Interesting. Optimus Prime also made his way here, however he hid himself under a cloak as well, along with a hood. Everything about him was covered, he even removed his face-plate, which was an oddity in itself. In theory, he came here to talk with Protofire alone, though surely some Autobot would slink after their commander to make sure nothing happen to him, even if he said no. That is-- just something he has learned to understand and expect from his crew. As his optics scanned about, Prime located Protofire and took a sit beside the mech in meditation. "Does Primus still bless this place?" Without moving, the other mech states "It is blessed, it has not been tainted nor violated. A small copse of peace on the world. " his hands folded over his lap. Finally though he looked up somewhat, golden optics visible inside his own hood as he smiled. Shark is indeed just the type of mech to follow his leader around against orders. Just the way it is, nuff said. He settles nearby to keep an eye on things, mostly so whoever Prime is talking to can do so in peace without a Con showing up to ruin it. Prime glances over with his blue optics to Protofire, most of his face hidden, though the scar given to him long ago just a bit easy to make out even with the darkness of the hood. "So then my friend, how does The City fare? It has been some time since we spoke." "It has been repaired fully, thank you for asking. We've finally fixed all the damage from last years' ambush." notes the old Priest, his back rustling a little "Though the problem of the great monster concerns me greatly. Have you heard... news?" Shark idly plays with some wire as he sits there, trying /not/ to listen in.. but really it's too tempting /not/ to listen in for curiosity sake. "I have been given a recent report from one of my fellows-- it seems they are attempting to reconstruct it. Though with several of my best missing, it makes it hard to take action, even more so our guardian seems to have.. run off somewhere." Optimus notes with a hrm. So hard to miss Sky Lynx, after all he is pretty big! "Though I am running over some plans to deal with the situation and in hopes to silence the great monster." Protofire frowns a little in concern, nodding "A concern indeed. And my own Guardian must guard the city. We had hoped that the code transmitted would tame the beast and turn it against Megatron, but something has... corrupted it. IT is more dangerous than the Decepticons realize. What plans are those, if a strange set of audials may listen in?" Shark had been that bearer of bad news. He rubs at his shoulder and sighs, looking off into the distance thoughtfully. "They are plans, several plans. I fear however I can't give out any information on it, as it all depends if I can refind our own guardian. I have a theory, but I will need to run it by our science." Prime explains, "..as you may know, when we found Sky Lynx, he was much like this great beast, and yet, not so corrupted, by theory is that they are somehow perhaps similar. Maybe one-- could purify the other. Though I do believe this great beast is much larger in stature, but it is hard to not notice the similarities between it and ours.. even in some ways.. yours." "A risky move, for such things can move either way." notes Protofire after a moments' thought. His optics flicker a moment as he glances to the door, and then back "Indeed. They are rather one-track minded, but it is part of what they are, devoted utterly to what they must do. That beast, Trypticon is no Guardian. Similar, but a vastly different purpose." Shark is paying about half way attention to the conversation as he is playing things in his head that has worried him for awhile. o(Primus I'm an idiot)o he thinks to himself. Optimus looks to Protofire, "..as you know that our guardian is more than just a mere guardian, isn't he? He speaks greatly of Cybertron when we once spoke, he placed us second. Why is that.. you have not told me everything.. not that of beasts and machines.." Focusing on Prime's eyes, Protofire smiles "Indeed, he is not. He has become more than what he was intended to be. Indeed blessed. But on the base level, Guardians are more strongly programmed to their purpose than other Transformers. They are more 'devoted' to their cause of Guarding what it is they were meant to. Omega Supreme for Crystal City, and until he was corrupted, Shatterquake. And though he has sworn allegiance to you, Sky Lynx will always remain defensive of Cybertron. It is what he was built for. They are the oldest Transformers in many cases - they are simpler on some levels of development." Shark rubs at his forehead a little, then strokes his chin that bears the noticeable mark of a laser scalpel having sliced through it. Something he has yet to fix... "Idiot.." he mutters to himself. +Roll: Protofire rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 5. Static transmits, "Hello Cybertron, and how are you today. It's a wonderful 42 degrees out, with a black sky full of stars. I'm sure some of you are out there, wondering what’s going on. Well were here to tell you that. Of course there’s that same old fight going on between the two warring factions. I see it every day, you see it...One side finds something, and the other side tries to take it. You'll have to decide for yourself which are the good guys, and which are the bad. Personal opinion really..both are destroying our world, so it's a gray area." Prime listens and closes his optics in a moment in thought, "..then.. that idea cancels that out.." He mutters to himself, before letting out a heavy sigh. Protofire turns to focus on Prime "... Trypticon is a danger to Cybertron. I think Sky Lynx would be willing to help." he points out. Then he pauses, and tilts his head a little. Shark transmits, "Know what, if you don't like it then leave the planet cuz we ain't letting them put neutrals like you in the slag furnace. So deal with it." Shark sound very irritated when he broadcasts that. Prime picks up Shark's voice, and though he has been ignoring the radio, that gets his attention. "..excuse me.." A commander he was, and the Autobots were like his children. If he didn't like something... That cloaked figure came over and rested his hand near Shark, those blue optics staring down at the Autobot. "...." Static transmits, "Ooo, looks like we have a caller with an opinion. So where would you put the neutrals, into a slave work force? Both factions have been accused of that as well. Sure they claim it's for protection...but are they really protecting them, or just keeping the prisoner.." Optimus Prime transmits, "I forgive my Autobots actions. A few of them have becoming a bit trigger happy and require disciplinary action." Shark looks up as he feels that all too obvious presence of Prime, he has the common sense not to say a word and sit there as he looks away. Protofire transmits, "I am quite certain the AUTOBOTS would not do such a thing." "...you ever do something like that on the radio again, shark.. I will have you demoted, is that clear?" Prime states with a matter-of-factly voice, those optics narrowed, however even though he was serious, he didn't sound angry. "We are all a reflection upon everyone within our group and we require the support of the neutrals. I do need the jeopardized. You serve us well, but do not make me take action because you decide to let out your emotions on those who do not need it. Am I clear?" Goa transmits, "I'm stuck in a box, can't turn off my radio, and I have to listen to you guys?" Protofire allows Prime to step out and deal with Shark as he listens to the radio himself, unable to help but snicker at the last message. Static transmits, "Or are they simply better are hiding things. Both Autobots and Decepticon claim land and people. Who’s to say these people want to be claimed, or that the land should belong to either of them. Shouldn't Cybertron belong to the Cybertronians? Perhaps both sides should just take a step back." Shark frowns more than he should as he is admonished. Quiet for a long moment, then a soft, "Yes." as he fidgets with the elaborate wire rose that he had been constructing to keep himself busy. Protofire transmits, "alas, if it were that easy Static." Prime steps away and if there was anyone who didn't realize who he was by now, probably now did. So much for staying hidden. He then moves back over to Protofire once more before he sits down. "..I.. have another idea.. what about the matrix?" Protofire blinks and comes back to the present conversation "The matrix. As a way to ... banish? Cure? Control?" Shark puts the wire rose into his subspace. Huddling his knees against his chest, arms on top of knees. Gazing off again into the distance.. "..all three.." Prime states. Yes, he was young, but he was good at keeping up with multiple things at once. Trypticon was a threat, he would deal with it. By any means, he would deal with it. Static transmits, "Ah, but it is that easy. Simply stop fighting. So one group finds a whatzahooie...does the other side really need to fight for that whatzahooie. What can't they just go find their own thingamabob?" Protofire smirks "Would you wish to invite your companion? " he offers "I do not mind. As for that idea... it is plausible. but the Matrix is a delicate thing. A deus ex machina and cannot be thrown around so easily unless you think there is no other way. That decision is for you alone to make as a Bearer." Protofire says, "excuse me" Protofire transmits, "it is easy for some, but not for others." Shark is having one his rare moments of being emotionally in touch with himself.. maybe it’s the chapel... who knows. He feels a energon tear trickle down his cheek, "Idiot." he murmurs to himself. Goa transmits, "Hey 'Bots and such, I'm thinking of a number. Who wants to guess what it is?" Optimus nods to Protofire, "He can come over, if he so desires." Prime then leans his head back, letting his mind wonder. Tossing Sky Lynx was one option, but could get the guardian killed-- using the matrix was being advised as the last choice. Then Prime glances over to Shark. "..." Static transmits, "Well, if you’re a Decepticon....Most of them I've meet can't count very high, so I'll go with the number 1" "Idiot perhaps, but you are cordially invited to sit with us two old mechs though if you would be so kind as to join us." calls over Protofire. Goa transmits, "Oooh, that smarts! Anyone else?" First Aid transmits, "Not-- all Decepticons seem that bad." First Aid transmits, "..nor do any of the Autobots.." Static transmits, "As I said folks, it's all a grey area. You all have to choose to see what you want to see. I'm just saying, take the blinders off now and then and look around at what’s really happening. What you think, and what you've been told, may not always be the truth." Shark doesn't move or reply to the invitation, he seems content to internally beat himself up about something else entirely which is not related to Prime having just admonished him. Goa transmits, "How's it rollin' in Cubicron, First Aid? Trust you've had no more Decepticon tour buses rolling through?" First Aid transmits, "Tour busses? ...uhh.. not that I am aware of no? Just been busy, sorta at the clinic.." Prime just remains silent for now. Though his finger does drum on the chair. A pause. "Shark!" The priests' voice snaps out harshly. Shark straightens up, unfolding out of his curled up position to get to his feet. He walks up to the doorway, "Yeah?" First Aid transmits, "..Why, why are you talking about the war anyhow? What does it matter, so long as it ends, that is good right? I mean, war-- is bad, but what else can you do but to stand up for what you believe in, right? Cybertron is.. a home of many and we.. all have our opinions, so.." Goa transmits, "Does it end?" First Aid transmits, "..of course, everything has a beginning and everything has a end." Goa transmits, "Then I hope we both see it, First Aid." Prime then stands up at last, though he still remains silent. He isn't sure sometimes what to do in these situations. "Come and sit with us Shark." states Protofire simply. Then Prime rises "You have made your decision? First Aid transmits, "...I.. am sure we will, we all will. I bet everything will work out too and the darkness will go away, then the light can return! Like the stories say." "..perhaps.." He then looks at Shark, "..however.. unless I know my soldiers are alright first, it is hard to make a correct choice. Protofire," He then looks at the older mech. "..I need to know what theories you can have on this. There is many paths, but only one correct answer. I am willing to sacrifice all, if it means protecting the people of Cybertron." Shark moves to sit nearby, but not too close. Bowing his head and wiping that tear off his cheek. "The Matrix is many things Prime, just as the Bearers are." Explains Protofire "When IT is used, it works in the way it thinks is best, using the knowledge of all within, in your case. Therefore it is hard to tell what it will do. But it always does what is right." he looks at Shark again, reaching out to touch the mech's shoulder gently, a gentle glow forming. Shark flinches a little to the shoulder contact, obviously something is bothering him and the chapel has made him vulnerable. "What's.. right..." he murmurs. Prime looks over to Shark, "..what is on your mind, shark?" The Autobot commander at last asks, since well-- he still is mulling over what to do about Trypticon. Protofire keeps the touch there "What's right is the reasons behind it." he explains simply, and falls silent to allow Prime to speak Shark's optics dim a bit, frowning because he is distracting from the talk. "I.. messed up..." You say, "Primus did I ever mess up." "Then explain, Shark." Prime says easily, being rather passive for the most part. Protofire frowns, concerned and his hand drops as he too listens. Shark physically shudders, "Couldn't resist the challenge. Had to annoy her. Pushed my luck." he thumbs his chin, "I probably ruined one of the best friendships over my own pride... my own .. Primus I hate admitting this.." he sighs. Prime just continues to listen, not saying much really. Protofire blinks again, frowning in puzzlement as he tilts his head, gesturing for the mech continuing Shark takes a moment, then whispers it. "Primus forgive me.. but I have liked her for so long.. and well.. it seemed so easy to annoy her with invading her personal space. So I did the one thing... the only thing... that earned me a scalpel to my chin and the removal of my teeth.." he pauses, optics dimming, "I nibbled on her neck." Prime gets a dead-pan look, that is all the Autobot commander can do. Just-- what does his Autobots do when he isn't look? Beyond all, primus.. give him patience.. "..You nibbled on her neck?" Protofire stares as well, blinking a few times. He was more shocked than anything "... things are clearer now." Shark nods once to the question. "...." Prime just sits up straight and sighs, "...Jade?" He asks in question. Protofire falls silent simply, as he watches for Sharks' reaction Shark laughs at that one, "Primus no!" "Who then?"Prime asks. Shark sighs, admitting, "Lifeline." Prime just stares at Shark. "..did Jazz make moves on her once and get decked?" Protofire blinks again in surprise "... Things are more clear as well." Shark considers that question, "Honestly don't know." "..I know I heard about a few Autobots who have.. even a few citizens.. this.." Prime glances away, "..does not surprise me." Protofire nods at Prime, then back to Shark "Well it seems the first thing you should do is Apologize." Shark nods a bit to Prime, "I wrote her a note." he tells Protofire. Prime picks up something, another one of his Autobots perhaps? Though he ignores it for now. So much for a private meeting with Protofire, so ass he stands up, he drops the disguise and gets rid of the cloak. Hey look, Prime does have a mouth! Protofire on the other hand, draws his cloak around him more, hiding more of his own features here as he nods at Shark "I would speak to her about it. A direct apology is more. But Wheeljack does not. He communicates with blinking lights from his ears (?!?!) instead of a normal mouth. What kind of crazy design is that? Wheeljack's not supposed to interrupt Prime's negotiations. But he's just passing through and it's hard not to pick up on voices in a supposedly-abandoned church - especially when he's testing out a new listening device. Wheeljack peeks his head into the church, spying Prime casting aside the cloak (what kind of robot wears cloth? Where do they even get cloth?). Shark glances up, optics blinking at.. a mask-less Prime... it's as off as the fish bot not having his teeth. "I don't know if I can face her again and not feel..." he stops there as old flashy peeks in. Prime glances over to shark. He actually looks more youthful with that face-plate missing, outside of part of his face, the very edge of one side, missing some of the metal work. It was the only scar he had, and a part of the break, mostly in a crack line, ran up toward his nose, just where the plate edge would be. "..sometimes, it may be better to let wounds heal first." That is when Wheeljack shows up and praises a raises an optical ridge. Well, seems everyone was getting in on this. Wheeljack holds up his hand in an offhanded wave. "...am I interrupting something?" Protofire remains quiet now, his robe pulled far over his face as he stares to one side, allowing others to speak to Wheeljack Shark looks over that face a few moments, like he wants to imprint it upon his memory. "Yeah.." he says to Prime, then glances over the now quiet figure of Protofire. Prime glances over to Wheeljack, "Not entirely, however-- I do need a moment to speak with this one here." He motions to Protofire who is really trying to hide. "..Shark, we will speak more, for now, why don't you tell Wheeljack back out massive problem with the Decepticons are up too." Shark nods as he gets to his feet and heads over to Wheeljack, "We got ourselves a big beastly problem that may be up your alley." Wheeljack cocks his head to the side. "Is that so," he replies, his ears flashing (seriously wtf). "What kinda problem?" Protofire watches the two Autobots carefully, his golden optics keen You say, "Well it’s a very tall, very nasty mech that the cons are guarding and repairing. Probably saw the reports on it." Wheeljack holds up both hands. "Hang on, hang on," Wheeljack says after a moment, "Is this up my alley because you want me to analyze it, or up my alley because you want something to blow it up?" Shark smirks, "Both." Prime lets the two talk before he looks to Protofire. "..I need to know everything you know Protofire. No hidden meanings, no secretes. I know you know many things, many hidden paths on Cybertron and much that has been lost. I need to know everything I can on this beast." Protofire focuses then on Prime and nods as he inhales "It was designed to fight us. It knows how to combat us, instinctively. IT is very stupid, but very stubborn. This is not THE Trypticon, that is the only way I can understand why my code did not work. I would have to meditate on anything further. IT has been a long time since I had to know things about the beast." "..and what can then destroy it if it was designed to kill us.. and then.. who would create such a thing? Typically there is balance. If there is something designed to destroy us, then there is an equal force meant to protect us. A light to the dark.." Prime says, though keeping his voice down. Faith is the one thing Wheeljack never quite grasped. Sure, faith in himself, faith in his machines (even misplaced), faith in his friends...but faith in God? He believed in Primus (if only because he felt like he should), but expecting the universe to be all nice and tidy...well, Wheeljack keeps quiet on that front as he considers what could kill a guardian. Maybe some kind of rocket-propelled drill... Shark shows Wheeljack a distance away. "But first, might need to have a trap detector cuz they know I came and spied on them which means they'll be ready for us when we show up to do some damage to the thing. Think you could handle that?" Protofire smiles at Prime, nodding simply "The creators are long gone, longer than almost all generations of Cybertronians. There are forces that could destroy it. There always is. You just have to make a big enough explosion really." he glances out the door to Wheeljack "I am sure, we have just the mech to do that." Prime replies with a smirk, his own optics glance over to Wheeljack. Yes Jack, we are /staring/ at you. Protofire chuckles softly at that, nodding "An explosion alone may not do it. But it is a good start. It was designed to wreak havoc on Cybertron. The Planet itself must be used against it. "Ya know," Wheeljack observes, "There's more to me than just blowing things up." He crosses his arms, staring at Prime for a solid minute before he starts laughing. "Hahaha. If it exists, I can blow it up. How big a blast we talkin'?" You say, "Big enough to take out a small guardian I wager." Glances over to Protofire, his optic ridge raises. Prime seems, confused on how that could be done. "..and how do you propose we do that?" Prime then looks over to Wheeljack, "..Bigger then Sky Lynx big." Protofire smirks a little bit at Wheeljack "... About half the height of Polyhex' tower, and with more weapons than Iacons' defense grid." He looks back to Prime then "You are Autobots. You already know how to use the terrain to your advantage. What is the worst thing for a car on the road?" "That's it?" Wheeljack's hands are already on his arm-calculator. "..and an earthquake.." Prime notes as he looks over to Wheeljack. "..a massive explosion, with an earthquake." Shark shakes his head, "Why don't we just trip the piece of dreka and have it fall into something hot and melty." "Nah, no guarantee that'd do it. Not reliable enough." Wheeljack types like lightning. "Needs to be controlled." Prime liked his quake idea.. maybe they could knock over Polyhex tower with it... Protofire shakes his head "A quake would not do it. This creature CAUSES them." he points out simply. Then he smiles at Shark. And-- planned foiled by the old timer.. drat. "Technoquakes aren't reliable either," Wheeljack observes, "Sorry, Boss Bot, but it has to be internal for something that size." "Do any of you remember the story of the city of Jericron? Protofire asks. You say, "Eh too bad we don't got a guardian bigger than that thing.. maybe should borrow Omega and find Lynx.. get them to tag team it." "Refresh my memory." Prime says to Protofire, though he does give a nod to Wheeljack. "Anything able to stand up is already reinforced against falling over," Wheeljack points out, then gives Shark a look. "Are you trying to do my job?" He squints. Shark gets a squinty flash. "Just thinking outside the box, Jack." "Sadly, Omega cannot so openly assist you like that." notes Protofire. Then he smiles at Prime "The simple version is that a group of Transformers laying siege to a giant fortress brought it down by the combined sound of their engines and horns." "Wheeljack," Wheeljack corrects. Prime cuts a glance over to Shark and 'Jack' Both. "..behave and think." He remarks to them both. Like children, he swears. Then Prime stares at Protofire. "..." Protofire murmurs into his radio, then simply smiles at Prime. Shark holds up his hands, "Sure, right." he smirks a bit then comments, "I'm being good..." Wheeljack looks up at Protofire. "Ya know, you must not be particularly worried about this problem if you're withholding information," Wheeljack observes with his usual level of total bluntness. He doesn't sound like he's trying to be sarcastic, or snarky - it's just the kind of offhanded observation that comes with being a scientist. Wheeljack then gets that stare from Prime. Hey, he was on a roll today. He had to bark at Shark, he could bark at Wheeljack, then later he smack his forehead in his desk and wish for Primus to just shoot him in silence. "The information he is giving us is what he can Wheeljack. There are many things that even the elders do not recall." Wheeljack's optics go on and off at Prime. "Was it somethin' I said?" he asks seriously. Protofire smiles apologetically at all "Things don’t all come to me at once. The tale of Jericron is one that I haven't had to recall in many Vorns. " he explains, sitting down slowly "It is another option for the defeat of this monster. " Shark comments, "Rough cycle Wheeljack, just back away before he admonishes you too." Wheeljack waves his hand at Protofire. "If it's just a myth it's probably better not to put any stock in it," he says as he resumes typing his calculations. "Sound." Prime says simply and then he looks to Wheeljack. "..sound.." Was Prime having a light bulb moment. "That is it!" The Autobot leader says with a grin. "Sound! If we can create the proper harmonic frequency.." "It is hardly a myth. Jericron did exist. " notes Protofire "And the technology to do such a thing already exists in the warriors with sonic attacks such as Soundwave..." he nods at Prime "Exactly. Shake him apart from the inside." "Internally it would shake the thing apart /but/ the best way to do that is with a custom-tailored explosion and there's no guarantee they wouldn't already reinforce against that," Wheeljack points out, his typing speeding up. "Do you believe in Overkill, Wheeljack? " asks Protofire. "No," Wheeljack replies blankly. "We need overkill.." Prime replies back. Protofire nods at Wheeljack "Then I guess you have a good start to your plan." Prime sighs, "..anyhow.. I will let everyone plan. I should head back to the office and take care of some needed work." ...must.. resist.. urge.. too.. shoot.. data pads.. "..Is there anything else need?" Data pads!! Protofire bows deeply to Prime, reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder "Primus Bless, Prime." he states, his optics flickering in understanding "Good luck." "You as well, Protofire." Prime says before he heads out, though he does give a gentle punch, mostly playful one to Shark's Shoulder and pat on the shoulder to Wheeljack as he steps past the two. Shark hrms and nods, "Right leave the planning to the guys with the smarts.. that's you .. Wheeljack." Shark glances at his shoulder, "Ow." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Protofire's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Wheeljack's Logs Category:Static's Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:First Aid's Logs Category:Trypticon TP